The Power of Starsfairy
by starsfairy
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!! Quite exciting actually! Please Review!!! PLEASE!!!----Legolas finds a new love, but an unepected twist send him searching for answers!
1. Longing for love

1 This is another Lego story!!! Yay for Legolas!!  
  
2  
  
Longing for Love  
  
  
  
It was a crisp summer day in Rivendale. The wind blew gently from the north with the sweet fragrance of spring was in the gentle breeze. The tress had blossomed, and all the wildflowers spread their wide petals openly toward the blazing sun.  
  
Aragorn walked briskly along the cobblestone path, made long ago by the elves of old, deep in thought. "Where could he have gone? What has happened?" he murmured to himself.  
  
As the path turned to the left, Aragorn found himself surrounded by mounds of beautiful rolling hills. Each appeared to have a different hue of green, and each unique in their own natural beauty. Aragorn looked around him, and a smile came to his aged face, "So there you are!!" he hollered.  
  
Legolas lifted his head slowly, as if he were weary from a long battle. He glanced at Aragorn, then lowered his head once more.  
  
Aragorn ran quickly up upon the hill where Legolas was sitting. His legs bent, and his face hid between his knees. Aragorn sensed that all was not well with his dear elf companion.  
  
As Aragorn approached, Legolas lifted his head. His fare elven skin had wet lines running down, as if he had been crying. His eyes were watering, and he had a sad look upon his face, like a child who had just lost his mother.  
  
"What is the matter?" Aragorn asked with as gentle a voice as he could. He saw that Legolas eyes were dim, as if he had been deep in thought: thoughts of sorrow and sadness.  
  
With a crack in his elven voice he said, "It has long since been that I loved, I think that I shall never find love again for all eternity."  
  
Legolas' longing for love saddened Aragorn. He knew that Legolas longed for a love like his and Arwen's, a love that would never die. In as cheery a voice as he could he said "Come Now!!! Off we go to drink our sorrows away!"  
  
****  
  
The "House of Elven Drinks" was packed with many elves as Aragorn and Legolas entered. Aragorn ordered himself a pint of elven beer, but Legolas was not in the mood to drink. He sat and stared out of the window, into the forest that surrounded the House of Elven Drinks.  
  
Oaks and spruce, and all kinds of trees surrounded the House. As Legolas peered out of the window, he saw a strange shimmer of light, and an elven maiden passed by the window.  
  
So beautiful she was, with long golden hair, and a silver silken dress. Legolas stared in wonder as the image of the fair lady passed out of sight. He was stunned to see such a beauty that he sat in silence, not daring to move or disturb the picturesque scene of the lady. As he came back to his senses, he saw the light fade.  
  
He had a burning desire to go after her, so he leapt off his chair, and on his light feet he dashed out of the House. He could see the light faintly in the woods. He scrambled through the wood, passing many a trees, in search of the lady. Suddenly, he stopped. He was in a clearing and the beautiful Elf had stopped and was now eyeing him.  
  
"What is you name?" He asked in a dreamlike voice.  
  
"I am Leonisa, of Rivendale. Others call me Starsfairy."  
  
"I am Legolas, of Mirkwood," he replied, "and of such beauty like yours I have never seen."  
  
Leonisa looked at Legolas gently, and she propped herself onto her light tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "And your beauty is unknown to me" she said as she lowered herself back down.  
  
When her feet were once again on the soft earth beneath them, she looked up, and her eyes met with Legolas'. Legolas saw at once that her eyes were of a beautiful green hue, and they shinned like stars.  
  
He lifted his hands and touched her golden hair, then brought his hands and gently touched Leonisa's soft and silken face. He lowered his head to meet hers, and their soft gentle lips touched. They were in their own realm, alone in the woods, kissing passionately beneath the shadows of the trees that surrounded them.  
  
Then Legolas heard a voice calling him. "Legolas! Legolas". It was Aragorn. Legolas gently released his lips from hers and said "I must go, but when shall we meet again?"  
  
Leonisa replied with a smile, "on the hill you last mourned for love, there we shall meet again." Legolas was stunned to hear this, and as Leonisa turned and walked out of the woods, Legolas watched her in stunned silence, until he could no longer see her soft glow through the thick trees.  
  
Legolas began to walk back to the House of Elven Drinks where Aragorn was waiting. But before he had exited the beautiful woods where he had met Leonisa, he turned his head back and whispered in the wind, "I love you". 


	2. An unexpected revelation

1 A continuation of "Longing for Love"  
  
Legolas emerged from the woods, and to Aragorn's surprise he was smiling a bright smile. His step was lighter than it had been before, and he had a glow upon his face.  
  
"Now, where has the depressed Legolas I once knew gone?" He asked with suspicion.  
  
"He has hidden himself in the trees," he said with a chuckle, "and I have come to take his place!"  
  
Aragorn laughed and looked at Legolas with delight. He had never seen his friend so happy in all the time he knew him. "I have heard that the trees of the Elves are wondrous and magical," he said with a smile, "But I have never knew that they could turn my once depressed Legolas into a shining star!" He chuckled. "Now, tell me what these beautiful trees have done to you!"  
  
"They have brought me love." Replied Legolas with a shy smile. "I have met a fair elven maiden by the name of Leonisa, whom you may otherwise know as Starsfairy."  
  
Aragorn suddenly backed away in horror. "LEONISA? STARSFAIRY?" he cried and shrieked.  
  
Legolas looked at him with a puzzled face. "Why Leonisa is so beautiful, gentle and pure. But, you act as though she is an evil demon, as if she works for the Dark Lord of Mordor, Sauron."  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas with fright in his eyes. He waved his hands about him, searching for somewhere to sit. He began to shudder and shake. Legolas quickly ran to his side and helped him to a stone bench. There Aragorn sat with his hands clasped over his head. He would not speak. He sat silently and shook, rocking back and forth. Legolas did not know what had become of his beloved friend.  
  
"What is it Aragorn? Who is she? What has she done?" Legolas said in a demanding and yet worried voice. Aragorn said nothing. "SPEAK TO ME!" Legolas screamed.  
  
Aragorn presently lifted his head. "She is evil" he said with a shaky voice. " She was once commanded by the Dark Lord. She led his armies and was his faithful servant." Aragorn's voice became clear again. " Sauron thought that Leonisa would forever be in his command, but after the Ring was taken away from Sauron, she fled here to Rivendell. Now that the Dark Lord has returned, she has been seen going in and out of Rivendell. I think the Dark Lord has commanded her to retrieve the Ring. She is after Frodo."  
  
At these word Legolas backed away from Aragorn and he slipped and fell of the stone bench. He lay sprawled on the floor, shaking his head screaming "No! No! Starsfairy! Leonisa! NOOO!!!"  
  
Aragorn picked up Legolas and seated him back on the bench. Legolas was in a daze. He stared off into the woods before him, the woods where he had met his love. He remembered her soft face, her golden hair, her eyes like stars, and the gentle and passionate touch of her lips.  
  
"How could this be?" he looked at Aragorn with teary eyes.  
  
Aragorn shrugged his shoulders. He was saddened because he could not comfort his elf companion. Aragorn did not know how much Leonisa meant to legolas, even though they had just met. Leonisa gave Legolas life. She made him happy. Even to think of her made Legolas' face light up with joy.  
  
"I know in my heart that she is not evil! Why do you say such bad things about Starsfairy?" Legolas' voice became stern and angry. He could not bear the thought that Starsfairy worked for Sauron. He stood up and quickly grabbed his bow and with a quick movement of his hands, he had the arrow in place and pointing straight at Aragorn's head.  
  
Aragorn sat helpless on the stone bench, but he did not flinch. His eyes were gentle and kind, but his face was stern. He did not move or blink. He didn't even try to grab his own sword to protect himself. Instead he smirked, then broke out into a smile. "You love her" he said with a gentle voice.  
  
Legolas lowered his bow and started to back away from Aragorn, and his hands began to shake. He was surprised that he had even thought of hurting Aragorn. He dropped his bow and quiver on the floor. He stood in stunned silence. He looked then at Aragorn, who had remained seated, "Yes, I do love her" he said with a quivering voice,  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas with his kind and gentle eyes. "Then your love is true."  
  
Legolas' mind suddenly cleared, and he looked at Aragorn with surprise of hearing this. "What?" he asked with a weak voice.  
  
"A love that is created so quickly is indeed true love. It cannot be helped, it cannot be broken, it is good and pure in every shape and form." Aragorn said, as he looked up into the sky thinking of his beautiful Arwen.  
  
"But you say she is evil. When I looked into her green star-like eyes, I saw no evil. I only saw true goodness and pureness and beauty. How could that be?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas with sympathy. He knew Legolas truly loved Leonisa. "Have you made plans to meet her again?" he asked, trying to cheer Legolas up.  
  
"Yes!" Legolas said with a sudden burst of excitement, "She told me that on the hill where you found me mourning for love, that is where she shall meet me. But she never said when." Legolas suddenly realized that he may never actually get to see his beautiful Starsfairy ever again. Tears began to swell up in his eyes at the thought never seeing her again.  
  
"Then that means she is already waiting!" Aragorn said as cheerfully as he could.  
  
Legolas looked up in wonder. It seemed like Aragorn wanted him to meet Leonisa again. He did not understand why because he had spoken such evil of her. He looked at Aragorn, with mysterious eyes, who looked so kingly and wise.  
  
Aragorn caught Legolas' watching eyes. He presently stood up and motioned with his hand toward the hills where Legolas had mourned "Well, don't you want to see her again?" 


	3. The Encounter

Legolas and Aragorn walked swiftly down the path towards the hills. Legolas had a look of excitement on his face, but there was still a look of sorrow in his eyes. He wanted to talk to and see Starsfairy so much, but he dreaded to think that there was even an ounce of evil flowing in her veins.  
  
Before they had reached the hills, Aragorn turned to Legolas and said, "you are a wise elf, my friend, but she has powers. I will be waiting in the trees and watching. If any harm may come to you, or if you are in need of my service, I will come to your aid. Farewell and good luck!" Aragorn quickly ran towards the forest that surrounded the beautiful hills. As he ran, Legolas could hear him yell "listen to your heart and let it be your guide!"  
  
As Legolas rounded the corner of the cobblestone lane, he came across the vast and beautiful sight of the silvery green hills. Each blade of grass shimmered with the essence of emerald gems, sprinkled delicately upon the fields.  
  
Legolas slowly shifted his gaze from the cobblestone path to the beautiful hills. He hoped to see his love, Starsfairy, awaiting him, as Aragorn said she would. As his eyes peered to the top of his mourning summit, his face grew dull and pale, the look of excitement vanished. His eyes began to water for Starsfairy was not there.  
  
He looked around quickly but did not see her. He slowly walked up the green hill where Leonisa was supposed to be. He sat himself down and peered out across the land or Rivendell. He sat quite, on the green summit, in deep thought , "this is a cruel world indeed. I wish that I was not an elf! I wish that I could die right now! I do NOT want to live any longer. SHE IS EVIL! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" The land before him turned blurry as tears swelled in his eyes and he began to weep. . His soft elven skin was becoming stained with tears of sorrow.  
  
Legolas suddenly stopped crying as he heard a soft sweet voice behind him say. "Why do you weep my love?". It was Leonisa!  
  
"STARSFAIRY!" Legolas cried. He jumped up and embraced her in his arms.  
  
"So you have missed me?" she asked, her voice so sweet and pleasant. Legolas released her from his warm embrace and held her face in his hands. He lightly kissed her soft elven lips. So innocent and pure was her touch, then Legolas pulled himself away from her and looked at her.  
  
She was glowing with a beautiful light. She was so beautiful. "You are as beautiful as a shining star that has come down from heaven to grace this wicked earth. I—" He stopped dead in the midst of his words. He suddenly remembered that she was evil.  
  
A look of sorrow swept across his face. He gazed down towards the green earth, unable to look at her. Starsfairy was puzzled. She sensed that there was some sort of sadness that lingered in his gentle heart. "What is it?" she asked, "Why does your heart mourn? I am here, and I love you."  
  
Legolas looked up at her. "I mourn for you." He said with a shaky voice.  
  
"For me??" she said with surprise, "Why? Do you not feel the love for me that I for you?"  
  
Legolas looked deep into Leonisa's green shimmering eyes. "I know about you. I know who you really are." He said with a sob.  
  
"Well," Leonisa said with a grin on her face, "I know that you know who I am!!!"  
  
Legolas looked at Leonisa stunned. "How could she know? Was she listening? Was she following me and Aragorn?" he thought. "How do you know?" he asked eyeing Starsfairy suspiciously.  
  
Leonisa giggled. "Why I told you silly! I am Leonisa, or Starsfairy, of Rivendell!"  
  
Legolas looked back at Leonisa's smiling face. His eyes were faint and sad. "You are evil," he said in a whispering and shaky voice, "and you work for the Dark Lord of Mordor. Aragorn has seen you go in and out of Rivendell. And I know you worked for the Dark Lord in the time of Isildur."  
  
At hearing this, Leonisa backed away from Legolas, who stood with questioning eyes. She looked at Legolas and her body shuddered with fear. She kissed him quickly and gently on the lips then turned and fled quickly away, not saying a word. Legolas watched from the hilltop as he saw the light of his love fade in a quick flash. A shadow passed over his heart, as the blades of wet grass glistened from his trickling tears. 


	4. Warning

Aragorn emerged from the forest and walked up to Legolas who stood mesmerized. "I am sorry Legolas," he said with a soft and caring voice.  
  
Legolas stiffly turned his head and looked into Aragorn's eyes. "It's okay, we shall meet again. I can feel it in my heart."  
  
It was then that Aragorn finally realized that there was something terribly wrong. Elves were very composed people, they did not show an array of emotions, especially Legolas. But Legolas had turned so sad, angry, and excited very quickly since he came out of the woods where he had met Leonisa. He wondered what had happened to Legolas.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked with great concern.  
  
"I am fine," Legolas replied with a firm voice, "Just fine."  
  
Aragorn was troubled by Legolas' behavior. He looked deeply into Legolas' eyes and he could see a strange glimmer. Aragorn drew his sword and held it ready before him.  
  
"What has happened to you?" he said with a demanding yet shaky voice.  
  
A smirk came on Legolas' face, "Why nothing has happened to me!" he said with a laugh, "Put away your sword Aragorn. There is no need for it here!"  
  
Aragorn was troubled and his heart was not at ease. "There is something wrong here. I must get to the bottom of this." He thought as he and Legolas strode down the hillside.  
  
"Shall we go to Elrond and report what we have seen, and tell him about Starsfairy?" He asked Legolas.  
  
"Why yes. There are dark forces at hand here in Rivendell. We must put an end to it."  
  
***  
  
Elrond sat by a little waterfall deep in thought. The calmness of the falling water on the rocks, and the peaceful atmosphere helped clear his mind and focus on some important matters. From a distance Legolas and Aragorn saw Elrond and quickened their pace towards him.  
  
"What are you two doing in such a hurry?" he asked.  
  
"Its about Starsfairy, I mean Leonisa, she is evil." Legolas said with a hasty voice.  
  
"EVIL!" Elrond exclaimed with a laugh. "Why would you ever think that?"  
  
"Well, I have seen her coming in and out of Rivendell many times, and she used to work for the dark Lord. I think she is under his command once more. When Legolas told her that he knew she was evil, she kissed him and quickly fled. We seek your council, Elrond." Aragorn explained.  
  
"It seems you, Legolas, are having some sort of a love affair with Starsfairy?"  
  
"Well... I do love her, I think" At this uncertainty, Legolas shuddered and he felt a strange power and force within him. He shouldn't have said that, he HAD to love her. "No, I do love her... I do"  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas puzzled... "there is something terribly wrong with him" he thought.  
  
"Well...what is your council Lord Elrond?" Aragorn said trying to forget his thoughts.  
  
"Look into your heart."  
  
"But what about Starfairy?" Legolas said silently.  
  
"I wish not to speak of her. I cannot say what she is up to. You will have to find out for yourselves. Let me just say this... the future lies in your hands, and in the hands of those who can change it." Elrond replied firmly.  
  
"Change the future? Why, who could ever do that?" Aragorn asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, someone who can see the future." Said Elrond.  
  
"But who can?" Aragorn said firmly, not content with Elrond's answer.  
  
"Why, a WITCH!" 


End file.
